Fuencidao Vs Kellic
by piercethesirens
Summary: What will happen when Kellin compromises Vic and Jaime's relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

They walked off the stage, exhausted and sweaty. Vic walked over to Jaime and grabbed his hand. Jaime grabbed his back and gently lifted it to his lips to kiss it. Blood rushed to Vic's face, giving him a soft blush as he shyly looked at the ground, as he often did in sweet, tender moments between him and his boyfriend.

"You did great, sweetie," Jaime said to a flustered Vic.  
"So did you, darling," replied Vic, his eyes meeting Jaime's before leaning in for a soft kiss. They pulled away, both blushing this time, and walked the remaining distance to the tour bus. Once they had all of their equipment put away, they sauntered off to bed. Tony and Mike, however, stayed up.

Each of them took off their shirts, trying to cool down, and traded their skinny jeans for pajama pants. They climbed into their full sized bed, cuddling up instantly. Jaime nuzzled Vic's neck flirtatiously, knowing it would tickle him.

"Hey, stop!" Vic said through his giggles. He started to tickle Jaime's sides, knowing it would cause him to flail around in a round of hysterical giggles.  
"Okay, truce!" Jaime uttered between his heavy breaths and girlish giggles. He planted a soft kiss on Vic's neck, before propping his head up on his arm to gaze at his boyfriend. Staring into Vic's eyes always gave Jaime a feeling of butterflies fluttering about in his stomach. He couldn't help but let a smile spread across his face, his dimples returning once again.

"I love your dimples. They're so adorable," Vic whispered as he slid his hand up Jaime's arm, smiling as his starry-eyed gaze locked on Jaime's. He then slid his hand behind Jaime's head, pulling his face to his to kiss his lips softly. Jaime responded by pulling Vic closer by his waist. They continued to kiss until they both were gasping for air.  
"I love you," Jaime whispered into Vic's ear, before nibbling on his earlobe.  
"I love you too," Vic replied, blushing and smiling once again. He rolled onto his side, facing away from Jaime. "It's sleepy time, sweetheart," he said, which really meant, "It's time to spoon until we fall asleep."  
Jaime scooted closer to Vic so his strong, broad chest was pressed against Vic's thin, slightly bony back. Jaime's arms wrapped around Vic's waist, and Vic's hands instinctually intertwined with Jaime's. The couple fell asleep, together as the loved to be.

In the morning, Jaime awoke first. He tried not to move so much as to awake his lover. He smiled as Vic's hair brushed against his cheek. The dimples returned as he softly giggled at how adorable Vic looked when he slept. That giggle was enough to wake up Vic. Vic craned his neck behind him to see Jaime. Vic's face lit up with a brilliant smile as his eyes connected with Jaime's. He rolled over to face Jaime. He then playfully rolled on top of him giggling & leaning down to kiss his cheek.  
"How did you sleep?" Vic asked.  
"I slept great with you in my arms," Jaime responded, dimples still evident.

"Hey, is it alright to open your curtains?" Tony said from behind the curtains that gave them some privacy from the rest of the bus.

Vic rolled off of Jaime. "Yes, you can open them."  
The curtains were thrown open and Tony jumped onto the bed, lying across the couple's legs. "Hey guys! How did you guys sleep? I missed you." Tony started laughing. His upbeat energy in the morning could almost be classified as insanity. He then sat up between Vic and Jaime, placing his knuckles under his chin and psychotically smiling. He bounced up and down like a little child, anxious on Christmas morning. "So, Kellin's coming over later with Jesse, Jack Gabe, and Justin. Tour bus party!"  
"I better go get a shower then," Vic replied. He jumped up and pranced to the bathroom.

Tony lay next to Jaime. "Hi, Jaime," he said, smiling.

"Hello, Tony." Jaime tousled Tony's hair before getting up to put on a shirt and make some breakfast. His idea of making breakfast was putting cereal and milk in a bowl. So he "made breakfast" for four, and everyone ate.

After everyone had showered and gotten changed and ate, they straightened up the tour bus, waiting for the members of Sleeping with Sirens to arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Suddenly, the door burst open and in bounded the members of Sleeping with Sirens. The members of Pierce the Veil got up to greet them. Kellin made a beeline for Vic and hugged him tight. Jaime suppressed the urge to pull them apart and went over to Jesse to give him a friendly greeting. After everyone's greetings were given, they all sat on the couch.

"Okay, so before we start fuckin' around, let's talk business," declared Mike.

"Alright, what's up?" Jack asked.

"So, our Collide with the Sky tour is coming up. Would you guys be interested in opening for us?" Tony asked.

"Hell yes!" Gabe and Justin exclaimed simultaneously. Everyone exchanged high-fives.

Jaime went to the fridge to grab some beers and returned with them, throwing one to each guy. He secretly shook up Kellin's a bit as a "stay the hell away from my man." Kellin opened the can, only for it to spray in his face and hair. "Oh, dude, I'm sorry!" Jaime said, with the trace of a smirk on his face.

"It's all good bro," Kellin replied, wiping the beer from his eyes and face. He got up and went into the bathroom to clean himself up.

Vic got up and went to the closet, then carried a shirt into the bathroom. He exited holding Kellin's now beer-soaked shirt and put it in the hamper. He returned to his seat next to Jaime, slinging his arm around his shoulder.

Kellin returned now wearing one of Vic's shirts. He fell back into his seat and began to drink his beer.

A few hours later, they all parted: Pierce the Veil getting ready to leave for their next show; Sleeping with Sirens going back to their van to go home. The guys got all of their stuff put neatly away in the bus and began their journey to their next gig. One of their roadies drove as they went to bed. Jaime told Vic he'd be to bed in a bit, that he wasn't tired yet. So, Vic went to bed, waiting for Jaime to join him. Meanwhile, Jaime needed to talk to Tony.

They sat at the table together; discussing Vic's sudden over affection towards Kellin. "So, have you noticed that Vic's been pretty much cheering at even the mention of Kellin…?" Jaime asked.

"Yeah, but they're best friends. And Kellin's married… with a daughter. He'd never do anything to hurt Kate or Cope," Tony replied.

"You're probably right… I'm just protective over him… I love him so much. I can't imagine what would happen if I lost him…"

"They're as close as you and I are. And we don't flirt or anything. You just need to chill, bro. Everything will be fine. He loves you, you love him."

"Thanks, Tone." Jaime replied before giving Tony a hug. "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

"Yeah, man, sleep well."

Jaime climbed into bed next to Vic, who was facing the wall. He wrapped his arms around Vic's waist, pulling him against him. "Hi, love."

"Hey, sweetie," Vic replied. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, of course." He kissed the back of Vic's head, making some kissy noises.

Vic rolled over to face Jaime. He placed his right hand on Jaime's cheek, pulled him a bit closer, and kissed him. Jaime wrapped his leg around him in response. Before long, their curtains were closed, their pajamas were off, and their hands were wandering all along each other's bare bodies.

Jaime was the first to wake up, as usual. He closed his eyes, smiling as he thought about Vic, who was still in his arms. Vic awoke feeling Jaime's arms tighten around him. He rolled over to look at his beloved partner. They smiled at each other. "You know, your dimples are adorable," Vic said.

"Hon, you say that at least once a day," Jaime replied. But Vic's statement only made him smile even bigger. "I love you." He kissed his boyfriend.

Vic slowly pulled away. "I love you too."

They put their pajamas back on and left their bed. As they entered the living room, Mike laughed and said, "You guys should realllly keep it down at night. We like to get some sleep too."

Vic and Jaime both blushed, tightening their grip on each other's hands. "I think we should get a hotel room next time," Jaime whispered in Vic's ear.

Vic again blushed before going to the window to see where they were.

New York City.


End file.
